The present invention comprises a new Dahlia, botanically known as Dahlia hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Golia Rosbi.’
‘Golia Rosbi’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Golia Rosbi’ has large red-purple and white bi-colored ‘collerette’ type flowers, full and compact plant habit with excellent branching, medium dark green foliage, and good floriferiousness.
‘Golia Rosbi’ originates from a sibling cross hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Andijk, Netherlands. The pollination took place in August 2006 and the seed sown in November 2006. ‘Golia Rosbi’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in February 2007 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary hybrid seedling identified as ‘D05-100-2,’ a scarlet and yellow colored flower. ‘D05-100-2’ has more ray florets, a more open plant habit and a little larger in size than ‘Golia Rosbi.’
The male parent of ‘Golia Rosbi’ was an unpatented, proprietary hybrid seedling identified as ‘D05-100-4,’ a scarlet and yellow. ‘D05-100-4’ has more ray florets, a more open plant habit, and is a little larger in size with less vigor than ‘Golia Rosbi.’
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Golia Rosbi’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in February 2007 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in February 2007 in Andijk, Netherlands, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Golia Rosbi’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Golia Rosbi’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada in January 2009. ‘Golia Rosbi’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.